laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Inspektor Chelmey
180px |Zitat = Der Fall liegt nun in den Händen der besten Männer von Scotland Yard! Oder zumindest von einem... Ihre Hilfe wird nicht länger benötigt, Professor! |Geschlecht = männlich |Jp = チェルミー警部 |Romaji = |En = Inspector Chelmey |It = Ispettore Chelmey |Fr = Inspecteur Chelmey |Sp = Inspector Chelmey |Aufenthalt = Variabel |Kr = 체르미 경감 |Nl = Inspecteur Chelmey |Kr-Umschrift = Cheleumi gyeong-gam |Beziehungen = Amelie Chelmey (Ehefrau) Inspektor Gilbert Barton (Mentor) Barton (Assistent/Schützling) Inspektor Clamp Grosky (Freund/Kollege) Hauptkommissar Dellmont (Arbeitgeber) |Wohnort = London |Geburtsort = Unbekannt |Beruf = Inspektor |Geburtsjahr = ca. 1924 – 1930 }} Inspektor Chelmey ist ein Hauptcharakter der "Professor Layton"-Reihe und von Beruf Polizeibeamter von Scotland Yard. Er ist ein guter Freund von Inspektor Clamp Grosky, seinem Äquivalent aus der zweiten Trilogie, hält aber im Gegensatz zu diesem recht wenig von der Detektivarbeit des Professors. Sein Assistent ist Wachtmeister Barton. Persönliches Chelmey ist zwar aufgrund eines Eides, den er nach dem Tod seines Mentors Inspektor Gilbert Barton ablegte, als Inspektor ziemlich engagiert, seine Kompetenz lässt jedoch leider manchmal einigermaßen nach. thumb|left|Chelmeys imposantes AuftretenDa der im ersten Teil vorkommende Chelmey der verkleidete Don Paolo ist, taucht der echte Chelmey erstmalig als Bild in einer Zeitung auf, in der von einem von ihm gelösten Mordfall berichtet wird. Er wird als neutraler und fähiger Beamter dargestellt. Dennoch unterlaufen ihm im zweiten Teil, als Professor Layton und sein Lehrling Luke Triton ihn erstmalig „live“ erleben, einige schwerwiegende Fehler. Der Inspektor konnte bereits einige Erfolge in seiner Karriere feiern, was ihn sehr überheblich gemacht hat. Dies zeigt er deutlich gegenüber seinem Assistent Barton, dessen (oft berechtigte) Einwände er wütend abwürgt. Dennoch liegt ihm Barton sehr am Herzen, da er der Sohn von Inspektor Gilbert ist. Auch gegenüber Luke und Layton verhält er sich unnahbar und stur, da diese nur Hobbydetektive sind. Obwohl er mehrmals feststellen musste, dass ihre Schlussfolgerungen richtig sind, besteht er auf polizeilichen Alleingang. Seit Layton die Geschehnisse in Folsense jedoch fast im Alleingang aufgeklärt hat, erkennt Chelmey dessen Genie insgeheim durchaus an. Privat ist er dagegen ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, vor allem gegenüber seiner Frau Amelie, die ihm nach jedem gelösten Fall Süßkartoffelkipferln, seine Leibspeise, zubereitet. Chelmey hat schwarze Haare und einen riesigen Schnurrbart, den er täglich pflegt. Biografie Vorgeschichte Sieben Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung war Chelmey gerade zum Assistenten des damaligen Inspektors Gilbert befördert worden, mit dem er unter anderem den Fall um die Explosion der Zeitmaschine untersuchte, bei dem des Professors Freundin Claire ums Leben kam. Er verhörte Dr. Dimitri Allen und Bill Hawks, doch der Fall wurde stillgelegt. thumb|left|Chelmey und GilbertGilbert lehrte Chelmey, wie wichtig es sei, nicht immer nur an die Arbeit, sondern auch an Familie zu denken. Als sie jedoch einen Verbrecher ausfindig machen konnten, hinter welchem Gilbert schon lange her gewesen war, wurde Chelmey zu übermütig und verließ die Deckung. Als Inspektor Gilbert ihn davon abhalten wollte, wurde der Gauner auf die beiden aufmerksam und schoss auf sie, was Gilbert das Leben kostete. Bevor er starb, bat er jedoch Chelmey, seine Arbeit bei Scotland Yard weiterzuführen. An diesem Tag schwor sich Chelmey einer der besten und aufopferungsvollsten Polizisten in ganz London zu werden, was ihm laut Inspektor Grosky auch „mehr als gelungen“ war. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Im PolizeiarchivChelmey arbeitete hier bereits als Inspektor in Scotland Yard. Er schien gut mit Inspektor Grosky befreundet zu sein, unter anderem da Grosky Chelmey den Auftrag gab, seine Arbeit zu verrichten, während er in Misthallery war, um den Phantom-Fall zu untersuchen. Chelmey lernte zu dieser Zeit lediglich des Professors Assistentin Emmy kennen, der er dabei half, im Archiv die Akte über den Tod von Evan Barde zu finden. Ihm fielen bei der anschließenden Untersuchung der Akte einige Ungereimtheiten bei der Erläuterung des Falls durch Polizeipräsident Levin Jakes auf. Nachdem Inspektor Grosky aus Misthallery zurückkehrte, traf er Inspektor Chelmey und fing mit ihm ein Gespräch über Inspektor Gilbert und Chelmeys Anfänge bei Scotland Yard an. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erzählte Chelmey ihm zum ersten Mal, was damals mit Gilbert vorgefallen ist. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|left|Auf Isla PalomaInspektor Chelmey, der gerade geheiratet hatte, tauchte zusammen mit seiner Frau kurz beim Londoner Aerodrom in Freizeitkleidung auf, um in die Flitterwochen zu fliegen. Wie Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, Aurora und Professor Desmond Locklair machten sie in einem Luftschiff eine Reise um die Welt, was ihm von seinem Vorgesetzten Hauptkommissar Dellmont gestattet wurde. Sie waren in Al Somnia, Torrido, Hoogland, auf Isla Paloma und im Chîtaque-Dorf unterwegs. Am Ende war er auch bei Groskys Beförderung für die Verhaftung von Leon Bronev anwesend, wobei er neidisch wirkte. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Inspektor Chelmey im ZeitungsartikelInspektor Chelmey taucht kurz nach dem Fund von Simon Reinhold auf und übernimmt den Fall. In einer Zeitung entdecken Professor Layton und Luke einen Artikel über Inspektor Chelmey, welcher einen Fall gelöst hat und diesen Erfolg mit dem Süßgebäck seiner Frau feiert. Dieser Artikel bringt Layton letztendlich auf die Idee, dass sie es in Saint-Mystère mit einem falschen Chelmey zu tun haben. Der echte Inspektor Chelmey war also nie in Saint-Mystère. Die Schatulle der Pandora In London Der Inspektor betritt die Bühne, als er die Tür zur Wohnung von Dr. Schrader weit ausladend öffnet und erst einmal Luke zur Seite schubst, was auf großes Selbstbewusstsein schließen lässt. Ihm folgt sein Assistent Barton, den Layton und Luke ebenfalls zum ersten Mal sehen. Layton und Luke hatten die Polizei gerufen, nachdem sie den Doktor scheinbar tot vorgefunden hatten. Die Erfahrung von Saint-Mystère im Hinterkopf, stürzt sich Luke beim Anblick Chelmeys sofort auf diesen, um ihm seine vermeintliche Maske abzunehmen. Vielleicht ist dies ein weiterer Grund für Chelmeys Antipathie gegenüber Luke und Layton. Auch Barton scheint sich jedoch wenig um Lukes Angriff zu kümmern. Für Chelmey scheint der Fall schnell klar: Die Wohnung lag im achten Stock und war von innen abgeschlossen. Und da Dr. Schrader schon recht betagt war, legt er sich auf Tod durch Herzversagen fest. Dafür will er allen Ernstes das Dinosaurierskelett verantwortlich machen, das an der Decke hängt. thumb|left|Chelmey erkennt seinen Fehler.Chelmey macht damit seinen ersten gravierenden Fehler, denn Layton hat sofort (und Luke nach näherer Untersuchung) einen abgerissenen Vorhang entdeckt, der von einem Einbrecher zu einem Fluchtseil aus dem Fenster zum Nachbardach zusammengebunden wurde. Der Inspektor reagiert entsprechend überrascht, fasst sich jedoch schnell wieder und meint, er wollte genau dasselbe sagen. Er muss sich nun auf einen Mord festlegen. Von Anfang an nimmt er Luke und Layton nicht ernst, eine Kooperation kommt für ihn nie in Frage. Doch auch Layton und Luke enthalten ihm ein wichtiges Fundstück vor: Die Fahrkarte für den Molentary-Express. Als Luke ein zerrissenes Foto in den Händen des Doktors findet und aufhebt, konfisziert es Chelmey wütend und wirft beide persönlich aus dem Zimmer. Im Express thumb|Beim Einstieg in den Molentary-ExpressSeine folgenden Recherchen veranlassen ihn, im Luxusabteil des Molentary-Expresses dienstlich zu verreisen. Dort übernimmt er den Fall von Babettes verschwundenem Kind. Durch Laytons Mitarbeit stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass damit kein richtiges Kind, sondern lediglich ihr entlaufener Hund Tom gemeint ist, was Chelmey sehr aufregt. In Dropstone In Dropstone sucht er vergebens nach Sir Anderson, von dem er sich Informationen über die Schatulle versprach. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Layton und Luke kann er dessen Anwesen besuchen, ihm wird jedoch lediglich gesagt, dass Anderson gerade nicht anwesend sei. Er sammelt ausreichend Material über Folsense und reist im Zug weiter dorthin. In Folsense thumb|left|Chelmey sucht nach dem zerrissenen Foto.Diese richtigen Ermittlungsergebnisse werden in Folsense von zwei weiteren schweren Pannen überschattet. Chelmey übersieht ein Loch in seiner Jackentasche, wodurch die Schnipsel des Fotos aus Schraders Wohnung kreuz und quer in Folsense verteilt werden. Auf dem Foto war die Schatulle der Pandora zu sehen, doch Chelmey hat es nie geschafft, das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. In Anbetracht seines Patzers zeigt er sich kooperativ und beschreibt dem Professor und Luke seinen Weg - in Form eines Rätsels. Nachdem Folsense erkundet wurde, will der Inspektor im Hotel im Kreise von Zeugen den Hauptverdächtigen präsentieren. Daher versammelt er Beluga, Sammy Thunder, Katia Anderson, Flora, Luke und Layton. Da er glaubt, der Täter stünde mit dem Molentary-Express in Verbindung, fällt sein Verdacht auf den Schaffner Sammy, weil Beluga ein wasserdichtes Alibi hat. Dadurch verdächtigt er aber letztendlich einen Unschuldigen. Von Professor Layton erfährt er schließlich, dass der wahre Dieb Don Paolo war, der sich als Flora verkleidet hatte. Nach dessen Enttarnung schafft es Chelmey jedoch nicht, ihn zu verhaften. Am Ende sieht man, wie Inspektor Chelmey Don Paolo jagt während Barton das Essen im Restaurant von Felix genießt. Layton Kyōju to Samayoeru Shiro In diesem Buch zur Reihe hat Inspektor Chelmey mit Entführungsfällen zu tun, die mit einer mysteriösen Burg in Verbindung stehen, welche im Himmel gesichtet wurde. Die ewige Diva thumb|Chelmey auf der Tower BridgeIm in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog des Films ist Inspektor Chelmey auf der Tower Bridge zu sehen. Er, Barton und einige weitere Beamte von Scotland Yard haben sich dort versammelt, um dem Professor zuzuhören als dieser gerade erläutert, wer das Läuten der Glocke im Big Ben verhindert hatte. Als sich der Schuldige als Laytons Erzfeind Don Paolo, der sich als alte Frau verkleidet hatte, herausstellt und dieser daraufhin mit einer selbst gebauten Flugmaschine, die er als Regenschirm getarnt hatte, flieht, nehmen Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton sofort die Verfolgung in einem der Polizeiwagen auf. Die verlorene Zukunft Inspektor Chelmey mit Barton wird zur Vorführung der Zeitmaschine von Dr. Alain Stolypin eingeladen, wo er Zeuge der Explosion wird, bei der sowohl der Doktor, einige Wissenschaftler als auch Londons Premierminister Bill Hawks verschwinden. Seitdem setzt er alles daran, ihr Verschwinden aufzuklären. Wie alle anderen auch ist er zunächst sicher, dass niemand die Explosion der Zeitmaschine überlebt haben kann. Ganz Scotland Yard steht jedoch vor einem Rätsel, da keine sterblichen Überreste gefunden werden können. Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall wird Chelmeys Büro von Luke und Professor Layton aufgesucht, welcher den Inspektor um Einsicht in die Akten wegen eines ähnlichen Unfalls vor 10 Jahren bittet, den Inspektor Chelmey damals mit seinem Vorgesetzten, Inspektor Gilbert, untersucht hatte. Chelmey erkennt Laytons Genie seit dem letzten Fall nun durchaus an und vermutet, dass der Professor eine heiße Spur hat. Im Gegenzug verlangt er daher, dass Layton ihm danach seine bisherigen Ermittlungen mitteilt. Wie erwartet glaubt Chelmey jedoch nicht, dass der Premier im London der Zukunft gefangen ist. Daher verfolgen er und Barton Layton, Luke und Flora ins Uhrengeschäft von Tickley und Hora, wo er den Professor zur Rede stellt. Tickley, der nicht abwarten will, betätigt kurz darauf die Zeitmaschine. Gegen Laytons Willen reisen neben Flora nun auch Chelmey und Barton ins London der Zukunft. Der Inspektor muss notgedrungen glauben, dass er in der Zukunft ist, und beginnt, die Anwohner mit wenig Fingerspitzengefühl zu befragen. Da er kein Verbrechen ungelöst lässt, kümmert er sich auch gleich um andere Verbrechen, wobei er auch ab und zu den Professor um Hilfe bittet. Einmal kommt er den Professor im Hotel Duke besuchen, wo er ihm berichtet, dass er auf den Straßen Londons eine Frau sah, die einem der Opfer von der Explosion vor 10 Jahren, Claire, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. thumb|left|Clives VerhaftungSpäter treffen Chelmey und Barton am Ufer der Themse erneut auf Layton und die anderen. Zusammen treffen sie im Lokal The Thames Arms auf Celeste und Don Paolo. Chelmey erlebt nun die Schlussfolgerungen von Layton, durch die sich das London der Zukunft als unterirdische Attrappe herausstellt. Als die Situation eskaliert und der wahren Stadt die Zerstörung durch die mobile Stahlfestung droht, machen er und seine Truppe sich sofort daran, die Einwohner der Stadt zur Oberfläche zu evakuieren. Am Ende verhaftet er den Täter Clive - jedoch nicht ohne eine spitze Bemerkung Richtung Bill Hawks. Am Ende ist außerdem zu sehen, wie er sich von Layton und Luke verabschiedet, die zum Hafen fahren. Spin-Offs Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney thumb|Chelmey begutachtet das verunglückte Auto.In diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney-Reihe kommt Inspektor Chelmey wieder vor. Nachdem das Auto, im dem Sophie und Will Crash im Park vor fliegenden Hexen flohen, von Stauten attackiert und auf einen Baum geschleudert wurde, erscheint Chelmey, um die Sache zu untersuchen. Schon jetzt vermutet er, dass Layton klären könnte, wie das Auto auf den Baum kam. Vor der Tower Bridge reden Chelmey und Barton mit dem Professor und Luke über den Fall. Später sehen sich Phoenix Wright und Maya Fey vor dem Gerichtssaal von London einen Zeitungsartikel mit einem Bild an, das Inspektor Chelmey zeigt. Dadurch wird bekannt, dass er schon seit Längerem einen Fall mit Juwelendieben untersucht. Spezial-Episode Chelmey ist etwa ein Jahr später erneut im Park, wo er Layton erklärt, dass das Auto im Baum nun als Touristenattraktion dient. Durch ihn wird auch klar, dass die Statuen im Park Roboter der Phantasma Co. sind. Da Barton nicht da ist, muss er selbst die Details zum Fall ausplaudern, weil er Layton eigentlich helfen will, aber sich als sein Rivale sieht und daher normalerweise durch Vorenthaltung von Informationen Überlegenheit vortäuscht. Da meint Layton jedoch, dass er ihn nach all der Zeit nicht als Rivalen, sondern eher als Freund sieht. Das Haus des Todesspiegels In diesem Spin-Off steht Chelmey in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit einem Fall, in dem es darum geht, das Mysterium um einen Siegel zu lösen, der angeblich Leute umbringen kann. Manga Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle In dieser Manga-Reihe beauftragt Inspektor Chelmey den Professor im Gegensatz zu den Spielen manchmal auch auf eigene Faust, anstatt sich nur darüber aufzuregen, dass er sich einmischt. Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * „Chelmeys Gelöbnis“ (Episode) * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant „Ein Knochen auf Flitterwochen“ (Episode) * Die Schatulle der Pandora * (zu Layton) * * (zu Katia) * * Die ewige Diva * Die verlorene Zukunft * (zu Luke) * * * * (zu Dimitri Allen) * * (zu Hawks) Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Inspektor Chelmey lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * 029 Fünf Verdächtige * 062 Erbendreieck Die Schatulle der Pandora * 020 Falscher Fuffziger * 110 Wie lief Chelmey? Die verlorene Zukunft * 105 Ertappt, Langfinger! * 117 Die mysteriöse Fliese * 139 Goldversteck Der Ruf des Phantoms * 061 Der Aktenordner Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Keine Rätsel. Profile Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Der Ruf des Phantoms Als Inspektor Als Wachtmeister Das Vermächtnis von Aslant The World of Professor Layton Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Entwicklung Takuzo Naganos Kommentar zum Charakter The World of Professor Layton S. 68 Wissenswertes * Obwohl es sich bei seiner Leibspeise auch in der amerikanischen Version des Spieles um Süßkartoffelkipferl handelt, ist es in der britischen Version einfach nur Kuchen. * Laut Emmy würden er und Barton ein gutes Komiker-Duo abgeben. * Er hat zusammen mit Barton und Don Paolo einen Gastauftritt in einem Rätsel der Woche in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms. * Seine Frau Amelie ist die kleine Schwester von Inspektor Grosky. * Im Englischen hat er den gleichen Sprecher wie Don Paolo und Professor Layton. * Er hat einen Auftritt im zweiten Inazuma-Eleven Spiel. Er ist im Team Layton ein Mittelfeld-Spieler .Team Layton in Inazuma-Eleven Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: * Japanisch: 斎藤 志郎 Shirō Saitō * Deutsch: Jürgen Wolters * Englisch: Christopher Robin Miller Galerie Inspector Chelmey.jpg|Artwork aus Layton 1 Chelmey Layton 6.png|Inspektor Chelmey in Freizeitkleidung Profile Chelmey-Barton.jpg|Profilbild von Chelmey und Barton aus „Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft“ Chelmey und Ramón.png Chelmey in Schraders Wohnung.png Layton Luke Chelmey Barton.jpg|Chelmey und Barton in Schraders Wohnung Chelmey wird erkannt.png Luke greift an.png|Luke attackiert Chelmey. Die Explosion.png Chelmey und Barton am Tisch.png Auf dem Steg.png Tower Bridge.png|Im Film Polizei im Potters Field Park.png|Im Polizeiwagen VS Gespräch mit Chelmey und Barton 2.png|Chelmey im Crossover Amelie.png PL6-Credits-16.png PL3 Credits07.png Einzelnachweise en:Inspector Chelmey es:Inspector Chelmey fr:Inspecteur Chelmey it:Ispettore Chelmey Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton vs. Wright Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von London Kategorie:Polizeibeamte